


Lies And The Angst They Bring

by periwren



Series: Young Lies [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Bad Parenting, Childhood, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Fourth Part of my Young Lies series so that means : Virgil!And because its me, something that started out as lighthearted and funny has completely turned to angst but the others sides are good friends and are there for Virgil.Virgil confides in the others what the biggest lie his parents told him as a child was.





	Lies And The Angst They Bring

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are relate all too much to Virgil in this story know that you are beautiful and loved and wonderful just the way you are.

Something was wrong with Virgil.

Something had upset him; the others could see that his anxiety was flaring up again. Which was odd because, as far as the others could see, nothing had happened or changed. After Logan had finished his childhood story, the cartoon had come back on the television and that was all.

The other three housemates couldn’t see anything that would make Virgil anxious. But something had triggered him. He had hunched in on himself, his breathing had become irregular and he was fidgeting and twitching uncomfortably.

“Virgil? Are you okay?” asked Logan cautiously.

The others gave him worried sidelong glances. They knew that it could make Virgil feel worse if everyone gawked at him when he got like this.

Virgil closed his eyes, taking some deep breaths. He nodded quickly to Logan’s question.

Patton quietly lowered the volume on the television.

They could hear Virgil counting softly under his breath as an exercise to calm himself down.

After a few minutes he had got his breathing back to normal and was able to stretch out a little bit.

Roman offered him his water bottle. Virgil gratefully took a few small sips.

“Do-do you want to talk about it?” asked Patton apprehensively, he wished he could physically fight everything in the whole world that makes Virgil feel bad.

“I-I um,” stuttered Virgil.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to – no pressure,” put in Roman.

Virgil smiled sadly. The others became alarmed when his eyes started to water.

“I just…got nervous because I realised that you would probably ask me what the biggest lie my parents told me as a child was in the next add break. And thinking about that -I – my parents- it’s just hard-” Virgil started rubbing his eyes furiously with his hands.

“I wish I had such wonderful parents like you Lo,” said Virgil sadly.

The others tensed, they knew that Virgil’s parents hadn’t been the most supportive of him coming out – the typical response dismissive belittling “You’re choosing to behave like this, it’s just a phase – don’t tell the rest of the family/neighbours/anyone that we might know this is an embarrassment to us, you’ll get over this when you meet the right girl etc.”

Virgil sniffed and took a shaky breath, “Well the biggest lie my parents told me when I was younger was that I didn’t have any crushes on girls because I hadn’t been hanging around them enough. You see when I was younger I was very shy and the smallest in my grade – the easy target for all bullies. I didn’t make many friends.”

“You have us now – we will always be your friends!” exclaimed Patton.

“Patton let him finish.” said Logan.

“Thanks Patton. Anyway, I didn’t have many friends, but I did have a couple. They were all boys – and sort of outcasts like me. And-and well I guess you could say that my best friend was also my first crush and so for Valentine’s day I was going make him a card. But my parents found me making it. And they-they confiscated it – they said that I couldn’t give him a Valentine’s day card that I had to make one for a girl.”

Logan, Roman and Patton all looked disgusted.

“My parents told me to think about the person that I liked the most – and I told them that it was my best friend. And they said no think about which girl I liked the most. And I said that there wasn’t a girl I like the most, none of the girls in my class talk to me.  So, my parents got the stupid idea that if they put me into sport or activities that had a lot of girls I would make friends or take interest in at least one of them – so they enrolled me in dance classes and gymnastics – which of course did wonders for me getting bullied at school.” said Virgil sarcastically.  

“I did make some great friends in these sports that were girls, but my parents were always disappointed that I never started dating any of them. Actually, when I came out to my parents they said that they enrolled me in these sports to “fix me” because I was surrounded by girls in skimpy outfits but now they see it just made me “worse”.” Virgil finished bitterly.

Logan, Roman and Patton all looked even more disgusted.

“I am so glad that you have moved away from those horrible people and live with us where you can like whoever you God damn want to.” growled Roman and Patton got up and gave Virgil a big hug.

“Well I think Virgil definitely had the worse childhood lies out of all of us, but I am grateful that you have grown up to see them for untruths that they are, even if your parents haven’t.  And know that there are plenty of people out there that will support you and stand by your side should anyone try to hurt you with these lies again.” said Logan.


End file.
